


Not A Bad Idea

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Partners, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have a moment while hunting down rogue Death Eaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Krissy for looking this over.
> 
> Prompt: 08/29: storm 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world & characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

_Not A Bad Idea_

"Potter, keep your teeth from chattering," Draco snapped, tired of listening to Potter's teeth.

Harry blushed. "Sorry." He pursed his lips to keep his teeth from chattering loudly. The Auror partners had gotten themselves caught in a storm while pursuing some rogue Death Eaters.

Draco groaned, unable to take it anymore. "Come here, Potter." Harry shuffled closer and Draco wrapped his arm around him tight. "There, that should do the trick."

Harry smirked. "Maybe we should get naked and share body heat."

"Don’t press your luck," Draco replied. _Although the idea isn't half bad_ , he thought, tempted by the notion.


End file.
